


三厂脑洞14

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [43]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞14

威廉和陈斌合拍的两集新GV！

陈斌饰演被同事栽赃，必须在一周内还清五百万的无辜社畜白领，没有办法只好绑架威廉，试图勒索。  
结果威廉是独居，父母在国外，根本没人接电话。  
一开始绑架的时候把威廉迷昏过去，脱光衣服，用静电胶布捆绑！  
手脚都捆绑很多哦，当然胸部和屁股都是露出来的，眼睛和嘴巴也要蒙住！  
威廉白白的皮肤，衬着银灰色的静电胶布！  
超可爱超色情的！  
然后到了没有人的地方，陈斌一直打电话都没人接，很烦躁，威廉很害怕，就哀求说自己可以回家拿钱，拜托不要撕票。  
陈斌：你跑了报警？我信你哦。  
威廉就说可以让陈斌拍自己裸照，自己一定不会报警，会拿钱来的。  
陈斌说：可以啊，但是你要自己玩自己。  
然后就是拍威廉自己玩自己，一开始很不放松，然后被陈斌甩耳光这样，威廉哭唧唧的爬起来，看着陈斌的小帐篷，湿了。  
然后就开始玩自己，陈斌发现了之后目瞪口呆。  
“你是M吧？”  
然后让威廉说什么“我是主人的小母狗，请射到我身上”之类的话。已经录完了，但是陈斌没说停，威廉就一直玩自己，高潮了好几次，大腿上都是分泌出来的爱液。  
“对、对不起......可以停下来了吗？我好像......我没有力气了......”  
一边还在用手指插自己的威廉，一边可怜巴巴的问。  
陈斌把自己的外套脱了甩给他，让他快去快回。  
威廉拿了钱回来，要买录像带，陈斌没给他。  
晚上威廉回去，咬着嘴唇分开腿自己玩自己。  
上集end。

下集就是威廉找到陈斌，试图再次买回录像带，结果发现陈斌其实不缺钱。然后就是回去之后陈斌被洗刷干净罪名，同事被逮捕了这样嘛。  
然后陈斌想到威廉之前那么可爱玩自己，也有点心动，就拿录像带要挟威廉和他doi。  
各种过分玩法！但是威廉都承受住了呢，还很乐在其中，也被拍了更多艳照这样......  
慢慢的陈斌觉得自己真的很喜欢威廉，但是威廉是无辜的啊，没有录像带可能就不会和自己交往了这种。  
然后就决定把录像带还给威廉，两个人分手。  
结果打开放录像带的保险箱，里面还有别的几盘。打开一看，都是他后来和威廉doi时候的录像。  
“我、我是斌哥的专属榨汁机，斌哥的精液都要射进来，一滴都不能漏出去哦❤！”  
还有一盘是威廉自己玩的时候！很动情的喊着斌哥好棒、我是斌哥的小奴隶什么的，然后高潮了之后很委屈的哭了，说没有斌哥的大肉棒根本不行。  
根本就被发现了藏录像带的地方嘛，陈斌。  
超没用哦。  
然后理所当然就是没有告白但是求婚了这样子！婚后也会玩各种play啦......捆绑的话，大概是每年结婚纪念日必备的！


End file.
